


In the dark

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha!Fíli, Alpha!Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Bilbo, Omega!Kili, Public Sex, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was sold yet again, and he had huge fear for his future. Landing in a posh exclusive harem does not ease his fears at all. Most omegas there are mean, especially the main omega Shelob. He tries to become invisible, he tries to forget what the harem really was. He prayed the alpha would not come to claim him... but Kili's luck ended one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was scared more than ever in his entire life. More than when his own family sold him, more than when he was resold, and later auctioned. Somewhere deep inside he knew it shouldn’t be like that. Somewhere deep inside he was raging in protest. But any sign of disobedience was punished, not by strikes, or insults, but by lack of food. No handler would want to damage such precious merchandise. And Kili because of his sharp tongue, rebellious attitude and insistence, often missed dinners. So much so that even he noticed just how loosely his clothes fit him. He hated being just cattle. Born and raised to be sold. Born an omega. A worthless bed warmer, a body to fuck. And just because no one fucked him yet, his price was so high most customers walked away during the auction.

He was stunned when he learnt that in fact he got sold despite the hilariously high price. Maybe it was the drop of blue blood in his veins, added to his virginity, but also probably the lack of information about him which convinced someone to buy him. No one would buy him knowing just how independent and spiteful he was. No one would.

He and five other omega were taken together by an older beta accompanied by a groups of guards and Kili wondered who would have bought so many omega at the same time. The moment they were put in a fancy carriage and driven to their destination it hit him. They were going either to a public, or to private harem. Both could seriously mean bad news. The old omegas at the auction house spoke of both with disgust. The public harem, people taking you whenever they want without any obligation. And the private... until you satisfied the one owner beating other omegas to him, you would be kept in good conditions... but later your body would be offered to friends, family, soldiers and anyone really.

Kili was dead scared, and as they arrived at the entrance to the town and towards the beautiful estate he dreaded any possibility. The other omegas did not share his reservations. All five were giggling like little girls, chatting about what an honour it was to be bought by a noble family. They were dreaming about dresses, fancy baths, good food and giggling about getting their first real alpha. He gazed at them with disgust, weak minds, weak souls, useless...

Dresses, fancy baths and alphas, his ass. Everything was overrated. He just wanted to be free for once. And getting heavy with someone’s seed was not his idea of fun.

Kili gazed around the huge rich harem, and on one hand he was terrified on the other realised it was big enough not to be noticed at all. They bathed him, forced him to dress in new clothes, assigned a chamber, and Kili using all his ingenuity began the game of avoidance. After two weeks he realised it was easier than he thought. He always carried his head low, so the main omega Shelob did not notice him at all. There were nearly one hundred omegas in the harem, the harem rich and posh. Every omega had his own chamber, there were servants walking around making sure the omegas were comfortable. Most omegas there seemed really happy, giggling and chatting. Worried about their looks, their hair and their makeup. Hoping the alpha would finally come and breed them. Only a few were avoiding it as Kili soon worked out. An older omega Bilbo had managed to stay in the harem for many years without being noticed. Then he spent one night with the alpha and because he gave an alpha son, he was awarded with lifetime privileges in the harem. Nori and Ori were young virgin omegas, Ori even younger than Kili, but both were not interested in any sexual things. Nori had seen an omega raped during auction and dreaded the idea itself, and Ori was into books and not sex.

The game was really easy, when the alpha came, and he came only rarely so when he did the shady omegas would scram, leaving the obtrusive demanding omegas in the spot light. Shelob was smart, but not smart enough. If he knew he would mind the few least interesting omegas hiding in the dark, just for the fun of bringing them down, but he didn’t know, taking the poorly dressed omegas as just some servants roaming about.

“You must admit that Virginia Wolf’s works are way better than reading about philosophy.” Ori began another tirade with Bilbo about literature.

“I cannot agree with you, and you know that. The classics are far more important...” Bilbo continued the dispute, while Kili and Nori were focused on the little Frodo.

The boy was a really cute alpha, at first sight he looked a lot like Bilbo, but his eyes were more piercing, his hair dark as night, but curly just like Bilbo’s golden locks.

“Kee! One more bedtime story please!” The boy demanded laying in his bed.

They indulged many whims knowing that soon they boy would be taken from the harem and placed under his father’s care. Reading him endlessly stories was one of them. They all loved the boy, and dreaded the idea that soon he would be taken away just to become another brutal alpha.

As Kili began reading, Nori patiently combed the boy’s hair and began braiding it. In moment like this Kili felt happy, they were like family to him, so loving and warm. Bilbo’s suite was their hiding place, far away from the main harem and near the library. When Bilbo was pregnant he got the privilege to pick his chamber, and he picked the place furthest away from the spider’s nest. More modest, more simple, but big enough for him and the boy, and extra friends seeking shelter.

The day they took Frodo Bilbo lost his reason to live. He stopped reading books and became depressed, and along him all three of his friends were suffering as well. Kili kept hoping that someone really took care of the boy now, read him stories, braided his hair, loved him, but he had no idea what was going on outside the harem walls.

“Do you think he will remember me?” Bilbo asked him one day as Kili was trying to feed him.

“Of course he will.” Kili told him gently. “He will remember the love he felt, the hugs and bed time stories. Even when he’ll grow up to be a strong alpha, he will still be your son. He had your kindness in him, your intelligence.”

“You have no idea how much joy he brought into my life... and now not having him anymore, and knowing that I will probably never see him again...” Bilbo cried yet again.

“But you must live in hope that he will come back to you.” Kili told him. “You’re the only omega here to give the master an alpha son.” That was the truth surprisingly few kids were born in the harem, mainly because the alpha visited rarely, and those who he bedded did not get pregnant very often. Some lost the babies due to poisoning by Shelob or one of the other dominant omegas. Making Bilbo really special and hated by many omegas. Kili heard the stories how they picked on him during the pregnancy and first months when the alpha son was born. Kili heard that Frodo wasn’t the only alpha son the master had, the gossiping omegas in the bath halls often spoke of the first born heir with esteem, and awaited his first visit with impatience.

“They say he’s got golden hair like the sun, and master’s strong blue eyes.” Kili overheard the gossiping omegas. Kili had no real idea what the master looked like, he only saw him once from afar, but he had an vague idea that it could be eyes just like Frodo had.

“He’s strong and beautiful! I wish he would visit my chamber when he comes here...” The other omegas gasped dramatically.

“It would be so wonderful to have him in my bed... I would get rubies and diamonds...”

“Imagine what it would be like to give him the first alpha son! The privileges!” Another was thrilled.

“He’ll be coming of age soon... maybe he’ll visit us more often, there are far too many omegas here and the master doesn’t have time for us...”

“Maybe he’s just becoming senile... no child apart from that trash’s disgusting brat the last seven years...”

Kili cringed hearing them talk crap about Bilbo.

“Just wait and see... when he comes here... I’ll make sure he doesn’t look at anyone else but me...” When the omega spoke those words a huge fight began and Kili decided it was time to flee.

\-----

A few weeks later there was a huge party in the main estate, and even the harem omegas having little contact with sunlight and the sky, saw the huge display of fireworks either through the small narrow windows in their chambers, or in the sky light in the main hall. Ori was delighted, he watched and was cheering. But Kili had an ominous feeling.

“It can’t mean anything good for us...” Nori hissed to him and he was right.

The next few days brought a lot of changes. The old Beta overseeing the harem Balin, was changed by Oin, a retired doctor. He was kind to the omegas so the change wasn’t bad. Bilbo missed Balin for many reasons, for starters the old beta would bring him extra books, but he would manage with Oin.

The big change was something else. One day the chatter in the main hall reached an apogee. And Kili immediately pulled Nori and Ori away, it could mean one thing. The heir decided to visit the harem. The next days were crazy, all the omegas were talking only about the heir. How beautiful he was, how good a lover and who he showed preference. The main hall was crazed, the bathrooms were overfilled with gossiping omegas more than ever. Most became even more focused on taking care of their bodies, hair and makeup, set on getting the heir when he would visit the next time.

The more so Kili and his friends hid, under servant robes, with hoods on their hair, hiding in the darkest corners. Avoiding the main halls. But soon even that became difficult. The heir practically stayed at the harem for nearly two weeks. Eating with lustful omegas in his lap, bathing with them, taking them anywhere he liked.

“I can’t take this...” Nori cried in Kili’s arms as they had to witness another sexual session in the bath halls.

“He will tire of all this soon.” Bilbo gently told him. “The old master used to do something like that ages ago, that’s what the old omegas said when I came here.”

“I hope you’re right...” Ori grimaced with disgust. “If they all get pregnant it’s going to get crazy here...”

“Don’t you even dare speak those words...” Kili scolded him.

Bilbo was right and Ori was wrong, the heir did get bored but what was really shocking to everyone’s surprise despite breeding many omegas, few actually got pregnant. And after three months it became evident only four were carrying. After five months only two kept the babies inside their wombs, and during doctor examinations it turned out both were carrying betas.

“If he comes and visits again, and mind you he will, the fight to get his attention will be deadly.” Bilbo spoke in a strong voice. “The heir has still not been conceived.”

“And all those bitches will dream only about that...” Nori grimaced with spite thinking of the desperate omegas.

“I have no idea why they dream about it...” Ori admitted. “I like my life here... no alphas bothering me and a good library and good friends.”

“There is more to like than these dark halls we chose as our haven.” Bilbo told him gently. “Where I come from... omegas were treated well, so all this... is just dreadful.”

“It could be worse...” Kili reminded them telling all the stories he heard while in the auctions and transports.

“You’re right it could be worse.” Bilbo grimaced hearing of the rapes and hard ships. “We don’t have it all that bad here.”

Bilbo was right he did come back, first he visited the pregnant omegas and gave them a few gifts praising the pregnancies. Later he spent time with the omegas demanding his attention, usually in the main hall or bath halls.

“I wonder how long he’ll stay this time...” Ori grimaced as they had to steal away food and eat in Bilbo’s chamber.

“I’m more worried about what they are feeding us.” Bilbo grimaced taking a closer look at the food.

“What’s wrong?” Nori did not understand.

“Haven’t you noticed the change in taste?” Bilbo inhaled. “They began adding lovage and ferula to the food.”

“You must be shitting me!” Nori complained.

“You mean they are trying to purposefully drive us into heat?” Ori was stunned.

“Like it doesn’t hurt enough normally!” Nori was spiteful.

“You mean they are trying to drive us into heats so assure more pregnancies?” Kili noticed grimly.

“They want an heir.” Bilbo just grimaced and tried to pick the herbs out of his portion. “Normally the regular presence of an alpha would assure regular heats, without the alpha element they try to induce the heats using herbs.”

“And here I thought they would leave us all alone...” Nori moved away most of his food.

“Don’t count on that.” Bilbo made him realise. “The young master has been taking only willing omegas so far. There will come a moment when the willingness or unwillingness won’t play a role. It’s all about getting an heir. It won't save me as well...”

“But you already gave an alpha son! Don’t you have your parental privileges?” Ori inhaled.

“And they won’t protect me when they decided they need a new alpha.” Bilbo grimaced. “Let’s face the facts, I’m the only omega here who gave birth to an alpha... What’s going to stop them from concluding that I’m still young enough to give birth to another?”

All three younger omegas looked at him terrified.

\------

Soon the omegas did go into heat, most were those desperate ones trying to get the attention of the alpha. He gladly served them, easing their pain with sex. Soon others had first symptoms too. Those not really willing tried to hide in their chambers, trying to last the few days without food or herbs. But most gave in, finally walking within the smelling range of the alpha. Then he would gently breed them, trying to be as gentle as possible. All those omegas spoke equally high of him as did those who desperately wanted to gain privileges. They praised his passion or his tenderness, depending who was speaking, and all prayed to get pregnant.

Nori when his heat struck, hid in the furthest part of Bilbo’s chambers, relying on his friends to bring him food. Ori and Bilbo were saved the agony, but Kili wasn’t.

His heat struck him really hard in an area where he didn’t want to be. Around his normal chamber assigned to him. He hated that place, it was a bit too close to all the omegas that hated him. A bit too close... But he had to take refuge. He knew that Ori and Bilbo would work it out soon, so he just patiently waited for nightfall, to make his way into the deep dark halls of the oldest part of the harem. He could hear the chatter from the main hall, Shelob laughing with joy at something. Soon the laughter changed into screams of pleasure, so he hid his face into his pillow trying to stop the shameful reaction of his body.

Being an omega was so degrading, so humiliating. While in heat he was no better than an animal, starved for sex and breeding. He brought closer the pillow and crouched to make this belly stop hurting. He didn’t want to be there, he didn’t want to be used and bred. He didn’t want to hear their cries of pleasure and sounds of sex all over the halls. So he cringed and waited for night fall. He already heard the gossip that the master would roam the harem taking any omega and finally resting the whole night with one. Just to start the same cycle the next day, breeding any omega. Kili hoped that he would leave soon, it was over a week now when he came hearing that the omegas were in heat, and his visits never lasted longer than two weeks.

He fell asleep in the far corner of his room, and when he looked out it was already dark. The skylight dark signalling it was night. Kili quickly reached for the basin and cleansed his body from the smell. He found some clothes he left there, and wrapped them around his body tightly. He decided not to take any light, he could roam the corridors in the dark with ease. A skill he had to learn while living with Bilbo in the darker part of the harem.

“Are you going somewhere?” The amused voice stopped him as soon as he opened the door. Kili froze sensing his doom. It wasn’t a voice of any omega around there, or of any servant. Before he knew it a strong hand landed right next to his head and the amused voice continued. “I didn’t know the harem had omega servants...” The deep voice mocked his clothes. The only thing that gave Kili safety so far in the harem. “You smell so nice...” The alpha inhaled his smell with zeal. “Don’t you want me to help you with that heat?” He gently mocked.

“Can I go please?” Kili spoke in a very hesitant shaking voice. He hoped the alpha was as nice as all the omegas said, kind and tender. But he was wrong.

The calm “No...” made Kili realise the kindness was just a ploy to get the omegas willingly. Kili did a quick move to dart along the corridor, but strong hands grabbed him and pushed him back into the room he just left.

The alpha pushed him onto the bed, straddling him and taking off his clothes. Kili felt helpless, so violated and desperate. He wanted to be back with Bilbo in the safety of his chambers... He wanted to be left alone, but his tears did not ease the alpha at all. What they did was enrage him. Before he could break away the strong hands were roaming his whole body, touching without any pretence of caress, violating him. As he was crying and trying to free himself the alpha would show more and more power, trying to force him to comply. There came a moment when Kili felt his legs forced apart and he realised there was no fighting what would come and by struggling it was just going to hurt more. So he just let go, stopped moving and let him push inside.

For a moment the alpha was content he finally gave in, but when he realised the body under him was as if lifeless, he did everything to either force him to move or to punish him for it. Kili felt the bites on his neck and shoulders, he felt those strong fingers leaving bruises on his skin. He felt the strong cock ripping him in half. His treacherous heat made his cavern sensitive and moist, easing the moves inside. But still it didn’t feel right. His own body was betraying him, Kili realised as the tension began building up. As his legs began trembling, and his whole insides clutched the huge cock with force. The tears did not stop falling when the poor omega had his first orgasm, and they increased when the alpha knotted inside of him causing him so much more pain than any heat ever did.

Kili prayed it was the end, but the alpha had a different idea about everything. He didn’t pull out even for a moment just to fuck him again, and again... Kili had no idea why the alpha spent so much time and seed on him, but it wasn’t welcome. He just wanted to be rid of both the cock and the seed now nestling in his womb. He never heard about the alpha taking an omega many times during one session, so all this was just pure cruelty in the eyes of poor Kili. His punishment for disobedience, punishment for unwillingness. Not leaving his body for even a split second, the alpha knotted five times inside him, with some kind of huge insistence and dominance. When he finally did tire, his arms wrapped around Kili with strength, and then he just fell asleep.

When his tears dried out leaving painful stains on his face, when the cum and blood on his legs began drying, Kili realised the alpha was dead asleep. It took him a lot of courage and strength, but slowly he moved out of the embrace only to pull on his clothes and run.

He had no idea how he made it, but when he felt Bilbo’s warm arms embrace him it all went dark.

But that was just the beginning of Kili’s problems. A few weeks later the symptoms did not leave any doubt.

“You’re expecting...” Bilbo noticed in a hollow tone.

Many omegas were now pregnant, most boasting about it with pride. But those who weren’t were more spiteful than ever.

“I don’t want this baby...” Kili cried in Ori’s arms.

“It’s not your choice anymore.” Bilbo told him gently. “Out of all the things that happened to me here, only Frodo was the good one. And not because he was an alpha and gave me privileges, but because a parent always loves a child.”

“Do I have to go to the doctor?” Kili was dead worried.

“You must not.” Nori hissed. “They say Shelob himself is expecting, and you all know what that means...”

“That any other child will be eliminated...” Ori grimaced. “But how can we hide something like this?”

“The traditional way.” Bilbo gently told him. “Bandages and lose dresses.”

“How long do you think we will manage to hide it?” Nori did not trust this idea.

“Keeping him here all the time, we should be able to hide it at least a few months.” Bilbo told him.

“I can’t even begin to say how much I love you guys...” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“We love you too...” Nori and Ori embraced him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili managed to stay hidden with ease up to the seventh month. He was always slim the baby barely showing. His tummy low and just a bit curved. Bilbo’s idea of bandaging it and hiding under their normal servant clothes worked a long way with ease.

Shelob lost his baby in the fourth month and was raging at any pregnant omega. Snaga was hit so hard in the belly that he lost his child. Azog lost his child as well when the fifth month began, the sudden bleeding surprising everyone. Out of the ten official pregnant omegas, only four lasted till the sixth month. But when they began testing the kids, Shelob turned the harem into hell. One of the children was an alpha, and it was eliminated very soon. The poor helpless omega cornered and hit to the stomach so hard the bleeding began. Three others were omega pregnancies, so not threatening towards anyone, but Shelob still taunted them and persecuted them, and one of the pregnant omegas lost the baby due to sheer stress.

“They are monsters.” Ori concluded seeing another fight in the main hall.

“No less than beasts.” Bilbo agreed, they quickly took the food and walked away.

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Ori asked worried.

“I’m sure he will.” Bilbo grimaced. “The old master hasn’t come in a long while as well.”

“Do you think they both might come?” Ori was pale.

“Who knows.” Bilbo just shrugged.

“Do you think about him a lot?” Ori asked thinking of little Frodo, they gazed at the two omegas with the tiny baby beta girls in their hands. Both babies had beautiful blond curly hair.

“I try not to... but he’s on my mind every single day.” Bilbo admitted as they walked away. “I hope he’s in a better place than this.”

Kili’s worst nightmare happened when he and Nori went to the bath halls. They always went at night way after dark to avoid any other omegas, but their strategy was noticed.

“Here you are... I was wondering if you all died in that dark pit of yours...” Azog’s cold and mean voice sounded in the halls.

“Nice to see you too Azog.” Nori grimaced and motioned Kili to get deeper into the water. As to hide even better his body.

“I can’t wait for the master to come again...” Bolg hissed from the side. “I miss having his cock deep into my womb...”

The crude laugh of other omegas echoed in the hall.

Nori stopped himself from helping Kili out of the water, praying the dim light would hide what they wanted to stay hidden. He quickly threw a towel at Kili and they rushed to the dressing room.

“Is it me or have you gained a few pounds?” Shelob’s cold voice made them both freeze.

“Or is this bitch pregnant?” Azog hissed evilly.

“But it doesn’t look far long... have you been cheating on the master?” Bolg mused with an evil smile.

As the first punches fell Kili could pray for only one thing, that the child he hated so much when it nestled in his womb somehow survives...

\-----

Frodo had no idea why he was taken away from his dad Bilbo and forced to live in another part of the palace, but he praised the old Balin who took over his care. No one explained anything to him, but he still understood what was going on. This world was different than what he saw in the harem, but he knew about the sun from books, he read about the wind, about dogs and cats. He knew there was something called school and he knew he should be happy. But he wasn’t. He missed Bilbo, Kili, Nori and Ori. He missed the safety of sleeping with someone embracing you tightly. He missed the long days full of books and stories. He missed Nori’s skilful hands in his hair, and his dad’s tender smile.

This world was so different, that the more he saw the more he felt sorry that his dad could not see it.

The more fun he had, the more food he tasted, the more he learnt, the more he missed his dad.

Meeting his alpha father was better than he had hoped. The huge man carrying him around in his strong arms, laughing and trying to get to know him. Frodo had to admit it, he was nice and fun. He brought him gifts and toys, and spent as much time with him as possible. His older brother was nice too, the smile and kindness in his eyes. Fili had more time for him than anyone else, and apart from his disappearances, he became Frodo’s best friend.

Until Frodo realised where Fili was going.

“Why are you mad at me?” Fili begged the small boy to stop sulking. “What did I do wrong?”

But Frodo just glared at him coldly, with all the strength of both his fathers.

“If you don’t know what you’re doing wrong despite being an adult, you will not listen to the truth especially if told by a child.” Frodo grimaced and locked himself in his room.

“You can’t ignore your brother like that.” Thorin begged the small boy. But Frodo just looked up to him and grunted.

“You’re no different.” Realising how he was brought into the world, and how things really were, was a bit too much for the small boy.

“I’ll talk to him.” Balin assured Thorin calmly.

But after weeks of talking the boy still refused to talk with his father and brother.

“Have you heard? There was huge battle in the harem...” One day he overheard the servants chatting.

“I wonder what went wrong... I’ve never heard about omegas fighting...” The other servant girl replied.

“One of them almost died... and a few others are in the medical ward.” The older servant replied.

Frodo’s heart fell, he quickly searched his room for anything like a pin. Nori taught him a lot about sneaking around, and since no one was going to tell him anything, getting his own information was what Frodo had to do.

He easily picked the lock and slowly using the servant corridors he walked towards the medical ward.

“What do you mean by the omegas had a huge fight?” His father’s strong voice stopped him. Frodo crouched on the floor and listened in.

“It seems some omegas were trying to beat up the omega who almost died. But now none of them will talk!” An alpha guard Bofur explained.

“How serious is the condition of that omega?” Fili’s concerned voice echoed.

“Broken skull, but he’s still conscious. They really wanted to kill him, someone slammed his head against the edge of the bath.” Bofur explained.

“You can’t leave the other omegas with him.” Thorin decided.

“What are we going to do about the rest?” Fili asked worried.

“I honestly have no idea...” Thorin admitted.

Frodo knew he had little chances of hiding much longer, they were going to pass next to hiding spot any moment now. So he decided to make for it. He was fast and he was small, and he just had to make sure it wasn’t his dad beat up in there. He knew just how much the other omega hated him for bringing an alpha child to life.

So he ran as fast as he could, he barged through the door to the infirmary, just to see Azog, Snaga and other of Shelob’s lot stare at him, and then he ran even further behind the curtain, only to stop dead in his tracks and cry.

“Nori...” Frodo’s cry made the half dead omega look at him.

“Frodo?” Nori spoke with difficulty and soon the tiny boy was hugging him trying not to cause any more injury.

“You know this omega?” His father’s calm voice reached the boy. Frodo gazed at him in panic, he could feel Nori tremble with fear.

“His name is Nori...” Frodo replied trying to shield the omega.

“Nori, please tell me what happened...” The alpha demanded, but Nori just stared at him. He was trembling and scared but did not reply.

“We need to know who did this to you and why.” Fili entered the chamber.

“I’d rather die...” Nori’s painful gasp reached them.

“Frodo you should not be here.” Thorin calmly told his younger son.

Frodo gazed at Nori and back to his father. “No father, this is the place I have to be.” He sat on Nori’s bed determined to defend him from his father’s wrath.

“If you do not answer, you will be punished.” Thorin’s deep voice sounded loud in the small room.

“Then so be it.” Nori grimaced in pain.

“Nori...” Frodo embraced him tightly.

“Your father is right, you should not be here... I’m as good as dead anyway, I could hear my own skull braking.” Nori told him gently. “I’m happy you’re the last thing I saw in my life...”

“I miss you so much...” Frodo had tears in his eyes.

“Don’t cry bunny boy...” Nori gently told him. “Death is a natural part of life...A true blessing for a life full of sorrow like mine.”

“Come Frodo.” Fili spoke in a strong voice. Frodo just glared at him and back to Nori, and slowly he got up.

“How did you get out of your room?” Fili asked him slowly, but Frodo still did not talk to him, so he just lowered his head.

“Stay here...” Fili grunted disappointed leaving Frodo back in his room.

Frodo just watched him go after the lock clicked. He quickly reached for the pin again. Seeing Nori in such bad state meant only one thing. His father was involved.

He quickly opened the door and rushed along the corridors. He walked all the way to the kitchen entrance to the harem. He easily picked the lock, only to hear his father’s voice again.

“I will hear the truth and I will hear it now!” Most omegas were gathered in the main hall. But none of them were speaking. No one dared answer him.

“Fine! So you all will be punished!” Thorin’s deep voice was full of anger.

“Who wanted to hurt Nori and why?” Fili asked again, Frodo saw the omegas lower their heads.

Frodo stayed in his regular hiding place under the bench just above the main hall. He slowly crouched and moved along the balcony.

“Frodo!” His brother’s strong voice stopped him.

“I thought you locked him in his room?” Thorin’s strong voice followed Fili’s call.

The omegas glared at the child with spite, and some chatter could be heard. But Frodo was an alpha now, an heir, so instead of hiding away like he did in the past he raised his head.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin asked strongly. “Answer me now!”

“I had to make sure dad is okay.” Frodo finally said. Thorin gazed at him surprised, but later his lips went from a thin line to a tender smile.

“Where is your dad?” Thorin gazed around seeking the curly blond locks he loved so much.

“He’d never be among these lowlifes...” Frodo growled with spite.

“Show me to him.” Thorin commanded.

“Yes, father.” The boy mumbled and walked towards the old corridors.

“Oversee all these omegas!” Thorin told Balin.

“Yes, my master!” Balin lowered his head.

Fili and Thorin with huge surprise watched the small boy guide them deep into the harem. They had never ventured into that area, because most of the omegas lived in the main area.

“What is this place?” Fili mused gazing around the very narrow dark corridors.

“This is the oldest part of the harem.” Thorin explained.

They reached a locked door. Frodo quickly reached for the pin and opened it after a moment of working. Fili and Thorin just exchanged surprised glares.

“You certainly do know the deepest areas of the harem...” Oin told the small boy as he guided him in the labyrinth of the hidden part of the harem.

Frodo reached the entrance to his dad’s chambers only to find them bared from the inside. He gently knocked, but no one answered.

“Dad it’s me!” Frodo raised his voice.

“You shouldn’t be here...” Ori’s voice reached him from the other side.

“Ori... I need to talk to dad.” Frodo begged.

“Open the door.” Bilbo’s calm voice sounded from the inside.

It took a few moments for Ori to unbar the door, but soon the heavy door opened it. He gazed with fear at the people coming with Frodo, recognizing the alphas and the doctor Oin.

“Come inside.” Bilbo calmly told them.

“Dad!” Frodo ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

“You chose a really bad time to visit.” Bilbo tenderly told him. “But my heart bursts with joy to get one more chance to see you.”

“I was just about to talk to you.” Jenny’s voice sounded in the room.

“About what?” Oin looked at her suspiciously, fully aware she wasn’t planning to talk to him at all. She went silent and gazed at Bilbo, but he just shook his head.

“Who dared raise his hand against my privileged omega?” Thorin’s gentle voice reached Bilbo, the same moment when his tender hand brushed the huge bruise appearing on Bilbo’s cheek.

“The same omega who thinks that bedding you and your son gives more privileges than me giving you an alpha son.” Bilbo replied calmly.

“Why does this place smell of blood?” Fili noticed the smell.

Jenny looked even more down, but Oin grabbed her hand. “Show me to him...”

“It’s okay Jenny. He’s going to die anyway.” Bilbo gently told her.

The young doctor inhaled and led them towards the second chamber, but none of them were ready for the sight they saw.

“Kili?” Frodo’s desperate voice broke the silence.

“Why is he like that? What’s wrong with him?” Frodo asked Bilbo desperately.

“He’s dying.” Bilbo gently told him. “It’s just a matter of time.”

“Why is his belly like that?” Frodo demanded firmly. “He’s pregnant isn’t he?”

“Ori please take Frodo back to the main room.” Bilbo gently asked his friend. “There is nothing no one can do. His body is weak and the beating did not help.”

“What’s going on in here?” Thorin asked Bilbo grimly.

“What’s not going on you mean...” Bilbo hissed as the door closed. “Lovage and ferula added to the food should not be consumed by older or pregnant omegas or consumed all the time. Taking it while pregnancy seriously disrupts the natural course of the pregnancy and strains the parent.”

“If he would come to us, he would be given food without it.” Oin grimaced.

“And the child would have been killed as soon as it would be revealed.” Bilbo hissed. “Just like at least three of the ten last pregnancies.”

“What?” Thorin asked with pain.

“That’s the reality of this place... only the most cunning omega manage to keep pregnancies, or those who know how to hide.” Bilbo told him with pain.

“So you hid him...” Oin grimaced. “Forcing to a lovage and ferula diet.”

“Saving him from getting beat up earlier, giving him and the baby a chance.” Bilbo admitted. “They broke both of his arms, they slammed his head against the bath. He’s got so many bruises and cuts, it’s surprising he’s alive as it is and that the baby is still alive.”

“He was lucky... the attack was really serious.” Jenny quickly added.

“He looks horrible.” Thorin admitted with pain, taking in the slim bloodied limbs and bandages covering the boy. “So what exactly happened?”

“They got cornered. Nori died in his defence.” Bilbo added grimly.

“He’s not dead... he’s not well, but not dead.” Thorin admitted.

“Good...” Bilbo inhaled and sat on the bed next to the unconscious Kili. “You said I can ask you for three wishes... and I already used up two.”

“Ask for anything...” Thorin said with pain in his voice.

“Take him away from here, try to treat him, save the baby.” Bilbo begged. “I will raise the child when he dies.”

“We’ll do everything so that he doesn’t die.” Oin assured him.

“He doesn’t really want to live anymore, and we both know what that means.” Bilbo grimaced.

“He’s lost the will to live.” Jenny told them bluntly.

“No one would want to live especially after what happened to him.” Bilbo gently admitted. “No laws protect omegas, we have no right to complain...” He gazed at Fili strongly. “But raping a virgin omega and knotting in him five times should be punishable by death. You have no idea how much pain that causes to a young omega in heat.”

Fili did not even hear his words, he was transfixed looking at the severely injured omega in the bed.

“Fili?” Thorin spoke grimly, but his son did not answer. Then he faced Bilbo again. “I will grant your last wish.”

“Thank you.” Bilbo had tears in his eyes, and he leaned in and gently kissed Kili’s forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili had search the whole harem for this one omega.

The first time he visited them, all those seductive omegas seemed to be just what he needed. They clung to him with force, they sought sex with him and wanted to play with him, flirting and having fun. At first he was overwhelmed with the attention, so he tried to please them all. They were so alluring, attractive and flirtatious. But later only a few got pregnant. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

“You must remember that not all omegas are compatible with you.” His father calmly explained. “I told you before, not all of those omegas are worth your time.”

“How do I find the right omega?” Fili was puzzled, the harem was over one hundred omegas, there must be at least one capable of delivering a healthy alpha child.

“The smell in heat. All omegas smell great in heat, but the one fully fertile and compatible with you will stand out. Just like your dad.” Thorin told him tenderly.

“Do you think that if he lived on, you would have more children with him?” Fili asked him gently knowing that his dad was his father’s soft spot.

“For sure. Ever since I met him, no other omega felt right. Until I met Frodo’s dad.” Thorin confessed.

“Did he smell special too?” Fili mused thinking of his small brother.

“He was unbearably attractive, fun and smart.” Thorin smiled. “He... was simply special, and I knew it the moment I saw him.”

“What if I won’t find an omega like that in our harem?” Fili was worried.

“Then we will search elsewhere.” Thorin assured him. “You can take any omega in our harem, but before having sex try to find the right one. There is only one exception.”

“What exception?” Fili demanded.

“Frodo’s dad. You will not come close to him or lay a finger on him.” Thorin demanded firmly.

“How will I know it’s him?” Fili asked impatiently.

“You will know. Frodo looks a lot like him, but Bilbo has beautiful golden hair.” Thorin told him.

“Just like my dad...” Fili realised.

“I like my omega blond.” Thorin just winked. “I also have one more request.”

“Yes Father?” Fili was surprised.

“There should be a few untouched omegas in our harem. You may take them of course, but untouched omegas are very sensitive, so please treat them with more respect than others. A virgin omega needs to be seduced the first time and treated with extreme courtesy. And most importantly, no knotting, you might rip their womb if you do that.” Thorin spoke in a serious voice.

“Are you sure we still got those?” Fili was surprised, all the omegas he met were stimulatingly sexual and seductive.

“I’m sure. I haven’t used the harem much in the last years, and there should be at least three roaming about.” Thorin told him gently. “Remember son, only the one omega which will really catch your attention is worth your time and seed.”

“I’m not sure...” Fili felt lost. “I thought I met all the omegas.”

“Two more tries, and if you don’t find the right one, we’ll visit a few auctions.” Thorin assured him calmly.

The second visit he was surrounded by all the demanding omegas again. It was fun, for a time. Soon he got tired and went back. Later he arrange with Oin to stimulate the omegas to go into heat by a special herbal diet. 

When he visited the next time, the whole harem smelt different. It was an agonising stimulation to feel all the omega in heat, his body demanding to ease them all. He was gentle and gave pleasure to as many as possible. Until he felt that one distinctive smell. All the omega around him were blocking him, and when he reached the smell the owner was long gone. As if he had disappeared. Soon the other omega kept him busy, but that smell was still on his mind. When he was taking other omega he thought only about what the owner of the beautiful smell would look like. When most omega went to sleep, he made a few false promises and decided to find his omega.

He roamed the empty corridors and finally stopped in one of the posh hallways. Just a few steps away from the main hall, with windows overlooking the main hall. The area for the privileged omegas. He already heard stories that only blue blood omegas would get chambers there, one of the omegas was trying to seem more important when he said it.

The smell was subdued, but when the door suddenly opened and closed and he saw a slim figure walk out, he felt hit by the aroma.

“Are you going somewhere?” He tried to flirt with this omega coming even closer, but the closer he came, the more agonising the smell. “I wasn’t aware there were any omega servants here...” He glanced at the poor clothes.

“Can I go please?” The omega begged in a shacking voice.

“No!” He told him desperate not to let him go. Scared that if he let him go, he would never find him again.

He tried to be gentle, he tried to embrace him tenderly, but this omega did not want it. The more he insisted the more he fought. He was physically opposing him despite his slim frame. There was surprisingly a lot of strength in the slim tall body. Fili had to use all his strength to keep him down, before he realised what in fact he was doing, the omega was naked. He was beautiful, his body trailed with gorgeous dark chest hairs, the beautiful rich locks on his head, the slim face with regular features and beautiful dark eyes. He was the most beautiful omega he had ever seen.

When he finally gave in and let him in, the feeling of the warm body under him was incomparable to any other omega he had ever had. His cavern tight and moist. His smell driving him insane with need, he licked the beautiful neck and before he knew it his instincts forced him to bite down. It was heaven, it was better than anything ever. It took him a while to realise the omega wasn’t really reacting at all. He was staring at the ceiling, his eyes full of fear and tears. Before Fili could stop himself he felt the clutch of the omega milking him, and later the knot forming in his womb. Then he realised his affection for this omega was more than he ever felt. As soon as the knot loosened he could fuck him again and again. He tried to fill him with seed as much as he had strength to.

Then it all went dark, he tried to hold the omega tightly when falling asleep, but when he awoke he was alone. He gazed around the empty room. It was clean, but less elegant than the others in the same corridor. There were few personal things there, as if the room was abandoned. With huge pain he spent the day searching for his omega, without prevail. His next four visits were dedicated only to finding him again, but he just vanished.

Now he had to see him half dead, swollen with his seed, beat up for protecting the child in his body. He barely heard the bitter words of the blond omega, his father’s omega, and feeling huge pain filling him he finally knew what Thorin meant by one special omega. This was his omega and he was going to die for carrying his seed. For fighting to protect their offspring.

“Save him please...” He asked the old doctor.

“I can’t promise you anything.” Oin looked grim at the tattered hurt omega.

\-----

Kili awoke to the sound of desperate crying. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. He had a huge headache, his whole body hurt. On instinct he touched his belly, but it wasn’t swollen anymore.

“How are you feeling?” Ori’s warm voice brushed against his barely conscious mind.

“Like shit...” Kili complained. “Where is...” He still kept his hand on his empty stomach.

“I’ll bring him to you...” Ori gently told him and carefully lifted the baby from the cradle. He sat on the bed next to Kili and showed him the crying baby.

“Why is he crying?” Kili asked annoyed with the sound.

“He needs you... He hasn’t stopped crying ever since he was born...” Ori complained. He didn’t have the strength to explain that because of the constantly crying baby the older alpha agreed for him to move out of the harem to help Bilbo with the baby.

“Where is my baby?” Kili asked taking in the golden locks on the child’s head and the blue eyes he hated so much.

“This is your baby...” Ori tried to explain.

Kili glanced at the child again, and with spite he concluded the baby looked just like the alpha that raped him.

“He’s not mine... you can give it to that alpha for all I care...” Kili moved away and turned his back both on the child and his friend.

“Kee?” Ori was stunned with the reaction.

\----

“What the fuck is wrong with this baby?” Thorin complained to Oin and Bilbo as the tiny boy was crying all the time.

“He doesn’t feel loved...” Bilbo grimaced.

“He didn’t have either his dad or father’s love during pregnancy, and now that the omega rejected him...” Oin was grim. “The lovage and ferula did not help as well.”

“So what can we do to make him stop?” Thorin couldn’t take the sound of the desperate cry.

“I have no idea...” Oin was sad to admit.

“Try to drag your son here...” Bilbo suggested. “Maybe the father will be able to make him calm down. I raised your son alone and I never had issues like this...”

“But you did have my support during pregnancy.” Thorin reminded him about the only good times between then. When he would spend nights holding Bilbo tightly, with one hand on the swollen belly, assuring the tiny baby just how much he loved both of them.

“Just get him.” Bilbo grimaced and walked way, he did not want to think about the past at all. The pain still feeling as if it was just yesterday.

\----

Fili avoided going to the elegant chambers where his injured omega and the baby were. He saw the baby only once, Oin insisted he take a look at him. But seeing the beautiful golden locks and his blue eyes, and thinking about what a battle it was to save his omega, made him bitter. They had to cut the baby out, especially after Oin concluded that the cavern and womb were torn too much and pulling out the child naturally was impossible. They didn’t tell him anything more, but just the idea that he ripped the womb too much for his own child to be born stung Fili deeply. Just seeing him beat up and injured, the broken arms, bruises on his face and body, were driving him crazy with pain.

The constant crying did not help. The baby was crying all day and all night. His father’s omega and the tiny red omega carrying it around, feeding it and trying to do anything to make it calm down. It was so painful to hear, his whole soul ripping at the sound.

“You have to go there...” Thorin told him bitterly and literally pushed him towards the chambers. “He’s awake...”

“So why doesn’t the child stop?” Fili complained annoyed with the wailing.

“He rejected the child.” Thorin told him even more bitterly. “You brought him into this world, you forced this omega to carry your child, so now act like an adult for once.”

Thorin pushed him into the chambers, and the moment he did, the bossy blond omega forced him to sit down. Fili gazed at the bed with his omega in the corner, his back was turned to them, and his shoulders were slightly shacking. But he did not look at them or acknowledge their presence.

“Just keep your arms open like this.” The omega instructed, and before Fili could protest the baby was pushed into his hands.

For a moment he stared down at the tiny face in shock, and for a moment the baby was shocked as well. Fili stared down into his own blue eyes, judging him and looking at him carefully. He was in awe, the baby was so alike, he had a beautiful golden puff of hair. But his nose was just like his omegas, there was something in his jaw and the shape of his face that immediately reminded him just how his omega was beautiful. The moment of silence brought a smile to Bilbo and Thorin’s faces, but only for a moment. To Fili’s terror the child took a deep breath and wailed yet again.

“For fuck’s sake just get him out of here! I’d rather be dead than listen to even a minute of this fucking wailing again!” The deep voice of his omega startled Fili.

“You can’t reject your own child!” Bilbo scolded the omega.

“He’s not my child! He’s his child.” The omega hid his face in the pillow and sobbed in pain. “I never wanted a child, I never wanted his cock nor his seed, so just fucking take it away!”

“Kee...” Bilbo gently stroked his hair happy Kili finally began talking. The silence as even worse than the idea jut how badly Kili was hurt. “You will only get him for a few years... We omega can only keep our children for a short while... He needs your love...”

“Like fuck he does...” Kili was bitter.

“Listen to me boy... This is the one thing you will regret your whole life... I know how much it hurts... how bitter you are... how much you hate the alpha for hurting you and taking you against your will. I cannot even begin to imagine how much it hurt to have your womb ripped so many times... But I can tell you only one thing, there is a pain far greater... When your child is taken away from you.” Bilbo spoke from the heart.

“That’s why I don’t want him... Just get rid of him.” Kili spoke with pain. “I don’t want him...”

“Kee...” Bilbo had tears in his eyes, he slowly petted Kili’s hair. “You didn’t fight to protect him with your life, to watch him being taken away.”

Those words stunned Fili, Bilbo was right, all the injuries on the omega’s body were proof just how hard he fought to protect the baby. His arms were broken, because they were being pulled away from his belly as he was trying to protect the baby. The omega rejected the baby not because he did not have love for the baby, but because he hated him.

With trembling hands he lifted the baby and carried him towards the sobbing omega. When he sat on the bed, the omega looked at him with huge fear, and it hurt Fili even more.

“Please don’t hate our child just because you hate me...” He asked the crying omega gently.

“He’s your child... you wanted him...” Kili begged him to take the child, he tried to shift but the plaster on his arm didn’t let him move freely.

“He needs you more than he needs me...” Fili begged. Not giving the omega a choice he gently placed the child on the omega’s belly. “You didn’t save him just to reject him now...” He gently noticed.

Kili gazed at the child now on his stomach, and he knew both Bilbo and the alpha were right. He fought the biggest battle of his life, he sacrificed everything so that this tiny being could be born. With his less hurting hand be brushed the hated blond locks.

“Please stop crying... both of you... I’m never going to hurt you again...” Fili tried to ease their pain, he gently placed his hand on the tiny child. “I’m going to take care of you both...” He promised.

Soon the tiny baby stopped crying for once, falling asleep feeling the warmth of both his parents. But the way Kili was looking at Fili clearly indicated their problems were far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

The omega was ignoring him. His deep scorching eyes were following Fili’s every move, but he did not say anything. The brunet was in bed still, unable to get up on his own, his right arm in plaster, the left one bandaged, countless other injuries still not healed, his condition stable but not favourable. He would feed the baby, let the baby sleep on his belly. Fili would still have to keep his hand on the child, forcing him to sit on the bed or on an armchair right next to the bed. Somehow the blond omega Bilbo manoeuvred him into spending almost all days in the chamber with his omega. He was taught how to bathe the baby, how to change his clothes, how to feed him when his omega did not have strength to do it.

One day Fili realised he hadn’t seen the blond or red omegas in a few days. He realised they forced him to stay with both the child and the injured omega. Taking care of the baby was one issue, but the real issue was the omega. Oin or Jenny would show up two or three times a day to change the dressings, wash him and help him to the bathroom, but soon Fili noticed they were expecting him to take over the duties.

It was easier to fall asleep on the bed next to the omega than to sleep on the armchair, so one night he simply pushed his way onto the bed, holding the baby tightly. The omega just glared at him, but still did not say a word.

“If you keep pressing the baby like that... my bladder is not going to hold.” The omega told him bitterly in the morning, only then Fili realised he was pressing the baby tightly into the omega’s stomach. He gently lifted the baby and put him in the cradle, the boy just observed him without crying, and he gently lifted the omega.

“I can go on my own...” The omega complained, and with huge pain eased his way out of Fili’s arms, just to stumble to the bathroom.

“Let me help you...” Fili growled grabbing his arm.

“Just to break my other arm again?” Kili hissed in pain.

“I’m sorry...” Fili let go, making the omega almost fall down.

“You’d better be sorry...” The omega growled and limped to the bathroom on his own.

When the omega finally came back, Fili was sitting on the armchair next to the bed with the baby.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Fili asked yet again.

“I don’t want your help...” The omega replied bitterly and finally made it to bed with pain.

Since that day Kili strived to be independent. It took him a long time, but finally the plaster was off, his limping was smaller, so he began taking care of the baby himself. He still hated his blond locks and blue eyes, but there was something in his face reminding him of his own omega father, so he tried not to see what he didn’t want to see. It took him an extra two weeks to take over the care of the baby fully. The small boy was crying less and less, and soon he could sleep without the presence of the alpha next to them.

Fili  watched the fight with the injuries with awe. The omega was so dedicated to stand on his own, to not show how much it hurt. Every day as the omega fought with his own body, he had to admit it, he never met another more dedicated person in his life. Until he realised why the omega was so dedicated. As he slowly took care of the baby by himself, Fili realised what was his goal. And his goal was to get rid of him. To show how much he did not need him.

And the day most bandages were taken off by Oin, the omega glared at him with triumph.

“I think both omega and baby are doing just fine.” Oin told him. “They do not require extensive care anymore.” He signalled Fili was not needed.

\----

Fili sat down in the blond omegas chambers depressed.

“Why do you seem so sad? He’s doing great.” Bilbo’s strong voice surprised him.

“He doesn’t need me.” Fili grimaced.

“Of course he doesn’t. No omega needs an alpha.” Bilbo told him calmly. “You alpha are too feeble to base our hopes on.”

“What do you mean?” Fili grimaced even more.

“I have never met an alpha capable of forming true bonds with an omega and form a true family just like betas do.” Bilbo replied. “It’s against your nature.”

“What do you mean?” Fili was sour.

“One alpha, many omegas, that’s what your nature dictates.” Bilbo was unemotional. “We focus all we have on the children we have, while you alphas seek new omegas to breed, it’s as simple as that. That’s why those omegas were so aggressive, any other child is a potential threat to their current or future offspring.”

“No wonder the omega does not want to talk to Fili if you filled his head with so much bullshit.” Thorin’s deep voice surprised Fili.

“He hurt him too much.” Bilbo just grimaced.

“So you say he’ll never forgive me?” Fili was extremely sad.

“I’m not saying that, I’m just saying you hurt him too much.” Bilbo summed up. “You can try... but well I sincerely doubt any alpha is capable of making things up after he screwed up.”

“Why are you so angry with father?” Fili suddenly realised the omega was speaking from his own experience.

“He never told you?” Bilbo mused with an evil smile. “Well that certainly isn’t surprising, I bet he did not pay much mind to what he did.”

“Bilbo you know that’s not true!” Thorin spoke through clenched teeth. "How many more times do I have to apologize for what happened?"

“Well since your father did not have time to tell you that old story... I might as well indulge you.” Bilbo spoke quietly. “I was a virgin omega when I came here... and for a time he was the kindest and most tender alpha I could have ever imagined. I was very happy...”

“We were very happy...” Thorin spoke in a deep tone.

“We were expecting Frodo, and we spend all days and nights together... It was nice for a time.” Bilbo grimaced.

“What happened?” Fili asked sensing the tension rise and seeing the red sparks in his father’s eyes.

“I should have known that being swollen with his seed is not enough to keep an alpha’s attention. I dreamt of impossible things... of love, of family... only to see my alpha fuck in public another omega.” Bilbo spoke with huge pain. “An alpha is only an alpha. Cock dictating what the brain does.”

“I said I was sorry... how many times do I have to repeat that?” Thorin spoke with pain.

“No words will erase the image I saw with my own eyes. No words will make up for the sleepless nights, for the fear for my baby, for my broken heart.” Bilbo hissed. “You kept that snake! You gave him privileges and he rules the harem ever since making my life hell!”

“Bilbo you could have said anything... You’re my privileged omega.” Thorin begged for forgiveness.

“Privileged omega my ass.” Bilbo was bitter. “If you really loved me, you would have taken me and our son away from that hell!”

When Thorin gently embraced the crying omega Fili quickly felt the room, feeling as if his heart was also breaking.

\-----

His omega was holding the baby in his folded legs and reading a book out loud. His deep voice vibrating in the fancy chamber. Fili stood in the doorway with a smile, they looked so beautiful together. His omega, with long dark curly hair and those pitch black deep eyes. He admired everything about him, the strength of character, the warmth he was showing their child. He loved the deep voice, sending shivers down his spine, and at night he would dream about that divine smell of his heat and see his beautiful body under him.

He realised the omega stopped reading as soon as he saw him.

“You don’t need to be here anymore.” The omega said grimly.

“I want to be here.” Fili replied calmly, sitting on the bed next to them and reaching for the child. “I want to protect you both.”

“We don’t need you.” The omega was bitter. “You’ll tire of this soon anyway... There is no thrill in nurturing a sick omega and taking care of a baby.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see...” Fili just smiled. “I’m not sending you both back to the harem. We decided this part of the estate will be for you and Bilbo.”

The omega looked at him with wide surprised eyes. “But expect me to drop by... I’d like my son to grow up knowing both his parents love him.”

From that day Fili focused on spoiling his virtuous omega. He kept bringing gift, fancy clothes, he kept bringing new things for the baby. But the omega was unmoved. He rarely talked to him, not really giving him a chance to bond. He loved spending time with their tiny son, the baby so beautiful and so special that he had wished he got to know the omega better before he was conceived. Giving them a real chance to bond. To become a real family.

\------

“What are your plans concerning the harem?” Balin asked both Fili and Thorin to sit down.

“Most of them did not do anything wrong...” Thorin grimaced. “But those who were hurting other omegas and hurt Kili must be punished.”

“Both of you haven’t visited the harem for over five months now.” Balin pointed.

“I’m never going to use the harem ever again.” Thorin said grimly, and he gazed at Fili.

“I’m not sure...” Fili looked down not really knowing what to say. He found his omega, but his omega wasn’t really willing to keep him satisfied.

“I was thinking of selling the dominant omegas.” Thorin told him his idea. “We need to keep the omegas with young children, but the others can all be sold for all I care.”

“You’re basically suggesting getting rid of almost the whole harem.” Balin grimaced.

“If my omega cannot live there safely, then I see no point in keeping a harem in the first place.” Thorin grunted.

“Fine, let’s sell them all.” Fili decided feeling quite sure he did not want the attention of the omega left there.

“Actually I have a few plans concerning some of the omega.” Thorin suddenly realised he could something a bit different.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Balin asked.

“Bofur and Dwalin have been my most trusted soldiers for over fifteen years now, I believe they do deserve a reward.” Thorin mused, thinking of his friend Bofur fighting all the time with the older red omega, sexual tension flying in the air.

“Dwalin has been pretty transfixed with the tiny omega.” Fili mused with a smile.

“And believe me, both our omegas will be really happy to have their friends nearby.” Thorin just smiled.

“What about the disruptive omegas?” Balin asked.

“We’ll send them as a gift to Smaug. He’ll be really happy to get them.” Thorin had an evil smile on his lips. “I’m planning to officially bond with Bilbo, if you have nothing against that is.”

“That’s the best thing you could do.” Fili just nodded, thinking with huge pain that his omega would not want to bond with him at all.

“We’ll have little Frer’s name ceremony when he’ll reach six months, try to convince your feisty omega to take part.” Thorin just smiled at the scowl on Fili’s face. “I’m planning a hell of a party to celebrate our heir!”

\-----

It took Bilbo a while to comprehend what Thorin was in fact telling him. He sold the omegas... and for a moment Bilbo wanted to panic about Nori and Ori, but heard both would stay in the palace as bonded omegas of two of his most trusted soldiers. When Bilbo realised that Thorin had planned out to give Nori to the kind joyful Bofur, and Ori to the huge calm Dwalin, he saw the ingeniousness of the plan. But when he heard that before the baby’s name ceremony, Thorin had actually intended to bond him officially, the talkative omega was lost for words.

“You mean we would be a family?” Bilbo asked in a shacking voice.

“You, me and Frodo.” Thorin smiled gently.

“No more harem? No other omega?” Bilbo had tears in his eyes.

“Never again. I sold the whole harem!” Thorin gently kissed him.

Bilbo had problems believing it, but Thorin did everything physically possible just to show him how much he really wanted him.

“I don’t need any other omega...” Thorin gently traced the smaller body with zeal.

“You’re going to be only my alpha?” Bilbo asked in a raspy voice.

“Forever...” Thorin assured him yet again.

“You chose a good time.” Bilbo admitted with a strange smile.

“What do you mean?” Thorin easily lifted him.

“I mean soon you’ll have problems carrying me around like this.” Bilbo just chuckled.

The words sunk in slowly, but when they did the huge smile on Thorin’s face was priceless. “So we better get the formalities done before you become fat as a whale just like last time!” He laughed happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili was happy for Bilbo. His beloved guardian and friend was going to get bonded with the love of his life, have another child and they will have a happy family. Young Frodo was beyond thrilled running around and playing with his little boy. Nori wasn’t delighted he was given to the alpha Bofur, but soon he could walk around freely, wearing his alpha’s chain on his neck, and had more freedom than ever. He could roam the estate and even go into town, not that he would do that alone, but still it was great to be free. Ori was even more delighted to discover that his huge alpha loved books as well, and living in the estate meant using the huge library at will. Living right next to his brother, having his friends near and the security the strong alpha gave him, changed Ori into a bit more daring and witty omega. Kili was happy for all of them, but he was jealous at the same time. Ori was delighted discovering sex, and Nori still blushed madly at the topic, but it was evident his friends were happy in their relationships.

Kili on the other hand felt unhappy. The baby was his joy, but the blond hair and blue eyes were his curse. He wished the baby had different hair and eyes, not to be reminded of the alpha that claimed him. The alpha spent too much time with them, his threatening presence overbearing. The gifts he kept bringing were unwelcome, Kili never felt the need to dress up or wear jewels. He accepted gifts for the baby, but pushed the rest into a wardrobe and tried to forget about them. The alpha tried to talk to him, tried to bond with him, but Kili did not want that. He still dreamt of getting rid of his presence.

“In four weeks our son will have his Name Ceremony.” The alpha suddenly told him. Kili knew how much that was important to every alpha, being named in public, letting all the important alphas know that an heir was born. It was his son’s privilege and naming his status. “I want you to come to the ceremony.” The next words stunned Kili beyond measure. Omegas could take part, but few ever did.

“Bilbo is coming, so are Ori and Nori, so you won’t be alone.” Fili told him gently. “It would mean a lot for our son.”

“You really want me to be there?” Kili was shacking.

“I will protect you and be by your side. It’s the most important ceremony for our son.” Fili gently noticed.

“Have you chosen a name?” Kili asked with a dry throat.

“Yes. I want to give him the name Frerin, after my omega dad.” Fili told him.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Kili had tears in his eyes thinking of what it would mean to be there at the ceremony, soon he felt the warm arms of the alpha embrace him tenderly, and he froze.

“I’m sorry...” The alpha clumsily let him go.

Kili just inhaled and looked down.

\-----

“You should get a heat soon...” Jenny told Kili gently as she was finishing her examination. “That is if your womb will function correctly.”

“Isn’t that too soon after the pregnancy?” Kili asked worried, he was dead terrified with the idea of hitting a heat right before his son’s ceremony. In heat he would never be able to show up in public.

“You still probably have lovage circulating in your system, it makes the heats come more often.” Jenny admitted.

“Is there anything we can do?” Kili begged her.

“Not really... your body has been strained a bit too much in the last year, adding a hormonal therapy to the lovage and ferula in your blood, might stir it all up even more and drive the heat earlier or make it more painful.” The doctor told him. “I’ll visit you everyday to control your condition.”

“Thank you...” Kili told her as she was leaving, he was staring at the wall in terror. A heat was the worst that could happen to him. The alpha came by far too often, and going to any public event out of the question.

\-----

Fili felt the difference in smell the moment he walked into Kili’s chambers. There was a hidden lingering smell, a smell he loved all too much.

“Are you okay?” He asked worried as he saw the omega on his belly, twisted in pain.

“Do I fucking look okay?” The omega growled.

“You struck heat...” Fili inhaled the smell again taking it deep into his lungs.

“Like I fucking can’t feel it myself...” Kili twisted even more in pain, he was glaring at the alpha in fear.

Fili came closer and gently sat on the bed next to him, gently reaching his hair. “If you want... I could help you...” He gently proposed.

“Like fuck did that help last time...” Kili hissed reminded him of what happened. About the rape, ripped womb and pain.

“You don’t trust me...” Fili noticed with pain.

“How can I trust you of all people in the world?” Kili grimaced.

Without a word Fili gently traced his shoulders, massaging his aching body.

“I didn’t know you were a virgin...” Fili confessed in a low voice. “And I’m really sorry I hurt you...” He gently moved his hands over the omegas back, trying to ease his pain and make him relax. “I promise it won’t hurt...”

Kili had no idea why the alpha was toying with him. The hands on his shoulders and tense back weren’t helping him focus at all. He could feel every move, and the shivers going down his spine were driving him equally crazy as the immediately feeling of moist in his cavern. His body begged him to give in, his instincts dictated submitting to the alpha. Last time it ended bad, the alpha took him without asking, demanded and got his body. Giving him tiny Frerin, and with everyday Kili loved his tiny baby more than he thought possible to love anyone. He closed his eyes and saw a tiny boy with his hair and Fili’s deep blue eyes.

The kissed he felt on his neck, made him shiver even more. He didn’t say anything, but didn’t protest either as the alpha made him turn around, still slowly tracing his body with zeal, trying to make him relax.

“I’ll be really gentle...” The alpha tried to sway him remembering Thorin’s words about seducing virgin omegas. As he gently undressed the omega, there was no protest at all.

Fili leaned in and kissed the omega deeply, pressing him down slightly. When he pulled back, he saw fear in the omega’s eyes, but no protest. There was need and lust there.

“Promise that if it hurts you’ll stop...” The omega suddenly demanded.

Fili kissed him again gently pulling the omega into his lap. He gently traced his body, thrilled to finally have a chance to show what he really felt. The huge fire burning in his veins. He gently undressed the omega further, pulling off the last pieces of clothing. He focused all his attention on kissing every part of his body he liked. He traced his arms, hurt so much while protecting their son. He kissed his chest and later hips, gently licking the delicate skin. He watched the omega shiver, he heard the moans and gasps.

When his fingers tenderly traced the entrance to his cavern, just to smile feeling it soaking wet and moist.

“Can I please?” Fili asked him wanting to make sure the omega was ready for the next step.

Kili just nodded, there was still a bit of fear in his eyes, but his body was trembling and shivering.

Fili got up from the bed, holding Kili’s glare. Those dark orbs were watching his every move, as the blond was pulling off his own clothes in a huge frenzy. They didn’t stop glaring at each other, as he blond knelt in between Kili’s long beautiful legs. Gently bending them at the same time.

Fili first pushed two fingers in, and carefully watched the omega close his eyes in pleasure. Then he replaced the fingers with his leaking cock. As he pressed in, he heard the omega draw breath, but the face he was making was so far away from pain that Fili could only smile. Kili’s face showed awe.

Fili pushed in further, and with amazement he saw all the emotions fly over his omega’s face.

“Does it hurt?” He asked really worried as the omega did not make a sound.

“Does it always feel like this?” The omega’s voice was shacking.

“Does it hurt?” Fili asked terrified he might have hurt the omega yet again.

“I don’t know...” Kili admitted. “It feels... like nothing I have ever felt before...”

Fili leaned down and pulled him closer into his lap, pushing further in and causing more friction. The sound that came from the omega’s mouth was beautiful. It was a deep moan of pleasure. Fili kissed him and moved slightly, the arms of the omega immediately reached to bring him closer. Fili did not hesitate to move anymore, all the signs the omega liked it were urging him to continue. All his needs and passion demonstrated in this one single act of lovemaking.

Then he felt it, the strong pull deep inside as the omega reached his limit. The cavern milking him and causing him to tumble under the immense pleasure. He rested his head on the pillow right next to the omega’s face and breathed in the smell of his hair. His hands automatically began stroking the omega’s stomach trying to ease the pain of both the heat and the knot.

“Are you okay?” He asked the omega as he himself was finally returning back to reality.

“I’m not sure...” The omega admitted, his eyes showed some kind of daze.

“Did I hurt you?” Fili just had to make sure, but the omega just shook his head and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m tired...” Kili confessed yawning and barely conscious.

“Sleep as much as you like...” Fili kissed him gently, and snuggled in tightly holding his omega as close as possible.

\----

Kili awoke feeling hot. Which wasn’t very unusual during heat, but the weight on his chest wasn’t his own hand. It was a head full of blond locks. He remembered everything that happened last night, and finally he realised why all the omegas wanted to get the alpha. Why they lusted for sex. Sex, when you’re not a virgin, is phenomenal. Breathtaking and thrilling. Satisfying beyond measure. He gently stroked the alpha’s hair, an felt him move just to embrace Kili more firmly. As if protecting him. All those last months the alpha was always there for him. Taking care of him and of their child. And Kili had to face it, all his hate somehow lost colour. It was as if it didn’t matter anymore. He loved their son, and the huge love was radiating towards the protective alpha.

Looking at him now, resting in the same bed, after a night full of passion, Kili could think only tenderly of the alpha. He was so nice and so gentle. Always asking if Kili liked it. Always reaching out to him with kindness. Maybe this could last. Kili hoped deep inside. Maybe it could last.

\-----

“You looked beautiful!” Fili smiled at his alpha as Kili was trying on yet another gown, this time a beautiful shade of blue. One of the many things he gifted the omega ever since their son was born.

“Do you think I look dignified enough?” Kili was worried.

“You’re going to be the most beautiful omega there! And this will guarantee it...” Fili smiled and pulled out a special chain he had ordered for Kili. Kili gazed at it with wide eyes in the mirror as Fili was putting it on. The red rubies shining and giving Kili’s skin an extra glow. There was the seal of the house of Durin, and Fili’s seal as well. It was the most stunning chain Kili had ever seen.

“Does this mean?” Kili touched the jewel with trembling fingers.

“Yes it does... once you wear this in public it will mean you are my bonded omega for life.” Fili gently kissed his neck. “Only if you want it darling...” He assured his feeble omega.

Kili glanced at him the mirror with tears in his eyes.

“What’s wrong beautiful?” Fili forced him to turn around and kissed his tears off.

“It’s just too good to be true...” Kili gently traced the necklace again.

“Are you ready to face the public with my sign on your neck?” Fili asked with a tender smile.

“And with your second heir in my belly?” Kili mused looking at his still flat stomach, but Jenny had already confirmed it.

“That my dear makes you the most privilege person in this entire world in my eyes...” Fili leaned down to kiss him yet again. A habit he would never tire of.

“So are you two ready?” Bilbo peaked into Kili’s chambers.

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Kili took Fili’s hand with confidence.

“You look beautiful!” Bilbo kissed Kili’s cheek tenderly, later he picked up the baby.

“Come my life!” Fili took Kili’s arm tenderly.

As they walked into the grand hall, Kili watched amazed as the servants were frantically placing the last things in place. The hall was beautifully decorated, full of flowers, the best red carpets were on the floor, and tables were full of good food and wine.

As soon as Kili spotted Ori and Nori, both omegas rushed to him, just to kiss his cheek and take his hands.

“It’s my duty to greet guests at the entrance, stay with Nori and Ori.” Fili told him gently. “We will be sitting later at the main table over there.” He pointed to the table. “My dad, Frodo, Bilbo and Nori, Ori and their alphas all have seats with us.”

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Kili was really worried he never had much contact with the outside world.

“Yes. It’s going to be safe for you and our child.” Fili kissed him gently and walked to his father, as the four omegas went to the table with Frodo.

Soon guests began arriving, taking seats in the huge hall. All of them glanced curiously at the main table, judging the omegas sitting there. Some guests came with beta spouses, some with bonded omegas. Not all the privileged guests were alphas, some betas were also present.

As the ceremony began, Thorin lifted the tiny baby over his head and showed him to the gathered guests.

“In your dignified presence I present to you the next heir to the Throne of Durin. Frerin, son of Fili, son of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. The next King Under the Mountain!” When the line ended people clapped.

“In all the glory of the House of Durin will prevail!” Thorin told the guests. Soon the baby was given back to the worried Kili, who was still a bit stunned hearing who his alpha really was. No wonder the harem was posh and luxurious. No wonder...

Soon the huge feast began, people were eating drinking and chatting. Some came up to Thorin and some came up to Fili. Soon Bilbo in his pregnant state became really tired, so he took little Frerin and retreated to his chambers followed by a few trusted servants.

Kili had a great time, keeping his eyes on Fili all the time, feeling the alpha not make a step without him. People were not interested in talking with him, so with relief he just hung on Fili’s arms, feeling the alpha’s arm around his waist.

“Kili?” A surprised voice reached them suddenly as one of the guest did take a closer look at the omega in Fili’s arms.

“Dain?” Kili whispered.

“It’s nice to see you Dain again.” Fili noticed. “The question is how does my beloved omega know you?”

“I’ve been searching for you everywhere!” Dain ignored Fili and gazed at Kili. “I hanged those bloody leaches for selling you in the first place...”

“Dain, I’m just an omega... Omegas get sold and traded...” Kili reminded him.

“Explain.” Fili’s growl caught their attention.

Kili just inhaled. “Fili, my beloved alpha, this is my half brother Dain Ironfoot, heir to Iron Throne.” Kili finally introduced.

“So you really are pure born?” Fili was stunned.

“Not quite... well we do share an omega father, but we do not share an alpha father.” Dain calmly explained.

“You were born in the IronHill harem?” Thorin’s strong voice sounded right next to them.

“Yes, I was.” Kili easily admitted.

“And he was sold against my will.” Dain was grim. “So I’d like to make an offer you will not regret.” He growled.

“Kili will never be sold again.” Fili spoke firmly.

“Now that the heir was born, surely you can give my brother a chance for a life in safety.” Dain pointed out. “He’s really dear to me.”

“He’s not for sale.” Fili repeated.

“Dain... I’m not going anywhere without my son, so no thank you.” Kili spoke strongly.

“If Nain was not your alpha father than who was?” Fili noticed slowly.

“I’m not really sure.” Kili just shrugged.

“Our omega father died giving birth to Kili, that’s why I raised him the first years being a child myself.” Dain confessed explaining this strong feelings for his brother.

“Well certainly as family you will always be welcome to visit.” Fili told him gently, still a bit suspicious. There was something not adding up.

“Thank you for your kindness...” Dain mused with a strange smile still glancing at Kili.

Thorin glanced at Dain, and back to Kili and Fili. There was only one reason why Kili would be sold despite having his brother’s favour. Someone in IronHills feared the old rule. Alpha and omega of the same blood often found pleasure only in each other. Dain’s fondness of Kili even if innocent, was a danger no house could face. The rules of old forbid two people too close to fornicate, while old instincts often demanded it with unprecedented strength.

He glanced back to his son and to his omega, thinking of the way their people lost the old ways and no one was keeping track of bloodlines anymore. Dukes opening their harems for other lords, alpha breeding any omega. IronHills... last time he visited it was almost seventeen years ago. He experienced all of Nain’s hospitality, his harem included.

A huge cold first clenched his heart. Kili and Fili, two rhyming names. The beautiful blond omega, with deep black eyes. And finally he saw through the plot. A plot to take down his bloodline. His two sons, giving a grandson. The start of rotting in the house.

His mind ventured towards how they found happiness after the deep lustful acts Fili did. His calm and kind Fili, taking someone by force, could have only been guided by a deep burning need.

When the party ended and the guests left, Thorin long had to search for a moment to talk with Fili alone. He was always with his omega or their child. If not there, he would spend time with Frodo, who finally began talking to him.

It was a week after the party when finally he got his chance.

“Sit down son, we need to talk.” Thorin growled.

“Is something wrong?” Fili never heard such a serious tone in his father’s voice.

“I’ve been thinking a lot...” Thorin growled.

“About?” Fili tried to remain calm.

“About what Dain said. And about why they sold Kili.” Thorin was grim. "I can’t be sure, but I think it’s possible that...”

“Why are you so serious?” Fili felt worry.

“I think Kili might be your brother.” Thorin finally confessed.

“You used the IronHill harem?” Fili was shocked.

Thorin looked down, he had always warned Fili against using other harems. “Only once... there was a beautiful omega there, from the Mirkwood line, he had the most beautiful blond hair, and black scorching eyes.”

“Father...” Fili growled at Thorin like he never did. “You’re pathetic! You spend so much time instructing me, giving me rules about not using other harems, and here you end up fathering the one person in the world you should not! You’re a fucking whited sepulchre!” He ran out unable to control his emotions, thinking of what it really meant for them.

That night he did not come back to Kili’s chamber, he stayed on one of the towers, gazing into the distance. There was no way they could be together. Kili... no wonder he wanted him so much. He read the old rules, he read about the fall of many dynasties because of the old tendency to fuck your own blood. He felt trapped, he lusted for Kili more than for anyone else. He wanted him more than anyone else. Their second child on the way. They finally found a way to communicate. But the house of cards fell down.

He got up from the tower and walked down to his own chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - the saddest chapter ever - skip if you're not able to read about child lost.

Kili woke up alone, again. He could barely count how many days it was since Fili last talked to him, and since he last came to him. At first he thought Fili needed a bit time away, that he was a bit tired of him and their child. That he needed a few days away. When it was over two weeks, Kili felt sad beyond reason. His hands often venturing towards his now protruding belly, holding their second child. At night he slept holding Frerin, because only feeling his warmth he could fall asleep.

Five weeks. Five fucking weeks. Kili did not go out of his room, sulking and crying. He saw the worried glares he got from Bilbo, as his belly was showing again.

At eight weeks Bilbo directly tried to feed him, but Kili wasn’t really hungry. He pretended when someone was looking, but slowly it all just stopped making any sense.

“Can you take Frerin for a few days?” He asked the pregnant Ori. “I need to rest a bit.”

“Of course I can!” Ori lifted the boy and smiled at him. “Eat something and rest a bit.”

“I’ll try.” Kili grimaced, but deep inside he had different ideas about what he was going to do.

As soon as his friend left, he pulled out one of the fancy dresses he got from Fili. He put on his necklace, and feeling shy and self-conscious he walked all the way to Fili’s chambers. He just wanted to talk, just hear why the alpha rejected them, and beg for at least a tiny bit attention for their child. But when the servant told him calmly that Fili was not there despite the late hour, Kili felt his heart drop.

As he was walking back to his chambers, a sudden thought hit him. He pulled out a pin from his hair, and walked to the now empty kitchens. Opening the door was child’s play, and soon he was walking along the corridors he heated the most. The harem.

When Thorin had announced that the harem would be sold out Kili honestly thought it meant they would get rid of all the omega. He forgot about those two who got pregnant before him, and those three omegas with omega children. With slight surprise he heard music and chatter, and as he walked on the balcony overseeing the main hall, he saw a sight unexpected.

Five omega demanding his alpha’s attention. One omega in his lap, moving in an unmistakable rhythm. Fornicating with his alpha. At first huge anger flew over Kili. Such an anger he wanted to kill all of them, but anger turned into horror when he felt a wetness on his legs.

He looked down to a pool of blood forming in between his legs, and he knew. This was truly the end. He reached for the clasp and took the meaningless necklace off.

Now that his child was dead, there was nothing holding him back. Bilbo, Nori and Ori would take care of little Frerin, he would be loved and well raised. He dropped the necklace and walked away, to the place he knew best. His tomb.

\-----

Fili couldn’t take the news. It was as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. He knew what it meant, that both Frerin and the child Kili was carrying should not have been born. He was depressed for days, his life focused on alcohol and trying to forget about the three beings he loved most in his life.

His days blended, he had no idea what Thorin told Bilbo about why he stopped. But Bilbo kept just pushing food at him and tried to force him out of the chambers he locked himself in. He was lost in all his emotions.

He woke up one day with the biggest hangovers in his life, feeling so heartbroken and lost he didn’t want to live anymore.

As he kept missing his son, he remembered about his five other children. Two beta girls with his blond hair and three tiny omega boys. They needed him as well, so he ended up visited the harem. The omegas there were warm and welcoming, all happy he visited, the two girls were happy to get toys, and holding them Fili felt as if he was holding little Frerin. He had no idea when one of the servants took the kids, and the omegas began chatting with him. Smiling at him, and just wanting to spend time with him. As the wine began pouring, as the omegas began flirting, he had no idea when one landed in his lap. It was so easy and nice, to feel the omega take him in.

It was just so easy to give in and forget about the shit in his life. Just have a bit of fun, and forget.

When he awoke near the morning, he had a strange feeling in his gut. This was all wrong. He shouldn’t be there. He should wake up with someone else in his arms. The only person he really loved, no some random harem omega.

As he was walking to the main entrance he saw one of the servants stare at the floor.

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you clean that wine?” He asked the maid.

“It’s not wine master.” The maid told him looking extremely pale.

Fili noticed something glistering in the middle of the puddle as he reached and pulled out a jewel he knew all too well. The only thing Kili accepted. His bonding gift for him. With pain he thought of everything between them. Almost losing Kili at Frerin’s birth, the huge battle for his life. Later the battle for accepting the tiny baby. Then losing him just because his father decided to fuck a few omegas too many.

“If it’s not wine, what is it?” He asked the servant, but deep inside he already knew. His heart stopped with realization. “It’s blood.” He whispered. “Go get my father!” He told the servant and sat down next to the puddle. Lifeless.

“Fili what happened?” Thorin’s strong voice awoke him.

“I have no idea...” Fili whispered.

“Why does my omega have to take care of your baby while you play around the harem?” Dwalin’s grim voice made Fili stare at the huge man. “I hope our brat won’t cry like that...”

“Frerin doesn’t cry anymore.” Fili whispered still in shock.

“Didn’t cry. Now he’s crying again, as if the whole fucking world just ended.” Dwalin hissed.

“Where is Kili?” Thorin asked Fili really worried.

“I have no idea...” Fili whispered back.

“Fucking great!” Thorin growled and pulled Dwalin to follow the bloody trail.

“It’s already drying, the blood is at least a few hours old.” Dwalin noticed worried.

Thorin wasn’t surprised as they made their way into the old part of the harem. He was dead worried how Kili would react to Fili’s stepping back, but this was the worst scenario possible. As they reached Bilbo’s old room, he wasn’t surprised to find the door barred from the inside.

“Get my axe.” Thorin growled with a very bad feeling. “Get Oin and Jenny as well!”

Dwalin rushed to fulfil the order, meanwhile Thorin did anything possible to listen into the room. But there was no sound on the other side of the door. He tried pleading the omega to open the door, but after a few moments he realised the omega might have lost too much blood to be able to open the door.

It took a long time to get the door down, even with two axes. The door old and solid. Oin and Jenny were not saying a thing. But the moment there was a tiny gap in the door Jenny moved forward and squeezed in using the benefit of her slim figure.

“Is he in there?” Thorin demanded.

After a moment she unbarred the door, but her face was so solemn that they did not ask anything more. Rushing in Thorin saw the figure on the bed. Arms wrapped tightly around the protruding stomach.

“His pulse is stable.” Oin checked the vitals. “But he lost lots of blood.”

“What are the chances of the child?” Thorin asked with tears.

“No chance.” Oin looked at him grimly. “The child is already gone.”

Thorin picked the omega up more sad than ever, as he carried him back to the main palace he realised there was no going back anymore. Not for him, not for Fili.

“What’s wrong with him?” Fili’s frantic voice reached them as they passed the balcony.

Thorin did not answer, he just looked at him firmly and walked past, holding the lifeless omega tightly.

“How is he?” Bilbo rushed despite the difficulty he was moving with.

“He lost the child and he might still lose his life.” Thorin continued on to the medical ward.

“Oh my Mahal!” Bilbo had tears in his eyes.

Fili was still sitting on the floor next to the pool of blood. His whole soul was screaming. He messed up. He messed up so much that no apology would ever fix it. With fear he thought of their second child, the warmth of holding his hand on Kili’s belly. With huge pain he walked towards the medical ward, only to see Oin and Jenny frantically cut the fancy robe, just to reveal more and more blood. The whole dress soaked with blood.

“He might not make it.” Thorin’s voice startled him.

“What of the child?” Fili whispered.

“The child is already dead.” Thorin had tears in his eyes.

Fili rested his head against the wall and let his tears fall.

“You will never be able to make up for this.” Bilbo hissed at Fili. “Even if he makes it, he’ll never forgive you.”

Soon Ori walked in with a desperately sobbing Frerin.

“He just started wailing in the middle of the night!” Ori complained. “And I can’t make him stop...”

Before he could say more Fili snatched the child from him, embracing him tenderly to his chest. But the baby did not stop crying at all. He just sobbed more and more.

As Oin and Jenny were working really hard to save Kili, their faces were growing grimmer.

“We need to cut the dead baby out, his channels are not capable of pushing out the baby.” Oin noticed.

Jenny gently traced the swollen stomach. “Poor baby...” She had tears in her eyes.

“We need to try to save him... if we leave the baby as it is...” Oin scolded her.

“I know...” Jenny grimaced.

“Get everyone out... we need to cut out the remains of the baby.” Ori pushed everyone outside the medical ward.

Fili just stared at them when the words sank in. The idea of what they were going to do, to cut Kili open again. To take the dead baby out. His heart clenched with unprecedented pain. As his tears began falling and he began sobbing, he tried to find comfort in the warm body of his son, but Frerin was equally devastated.

“Come... you both can’t stay here.” Bilbo’s sane voice reached them.

He guided Fili towards Kili’s chambers thinking of getting things for the child, but without a word he just laid down on the bed they used to share.

Bilbo gazed at both of them with pain and silently closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin later watched Jenny bring to him a tiny bundle.

“He would have been a healthy alpha boy.” She told him in a sour tone. “Do you want us to dispose of him?”

“No...” Thorin inhaled painfully and finally said. “We’re going to bury him in the family crypt. I’ll have to arranged by tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.” She nodded.

“May I see him?” Thorin asked.

“Of course Sir.” She came closer with the bundle.

Thorin gently reached and unfolded the cloth, just to see a face alike to his. There was a bit of black hair, barely a trace yet. The child was well formed, and so tiny it hurt to look at him.

“What about Kili?” Thorin asked.

“His chances are very low.” She grimaced even more.

With tears he moved away and walked back to Bilbo’s warm embrace. And he prayed to forget about this tragedy.

\------

Fili changed Frerin not really thinking what he was doing, the baby was very emotional. He kept crying all night and he did not stop as Fili was trying to feed him and take care of him. He forced him to put on some clean clothes and carried him all the way to the medical ward.

Jenny did not even acknowledge his coming, she was focused on checking on Kili. He was unconscious, and pale as a ghost.

“Is he going to make it?” Fili asked in a strained voice.

But she just ignored him, Fili sat on the bed next to Kili and decided to ask again.

“Is he going to make it?” He asked.

“Just for you to rape him again?” She growled showing her true emotions the first time. “Just for you to hurt him more? How much pain can one person take?”

Fili sat there silently and with tears he gazed at the unconscious Kili.

“No, I doubt he will make it.” She finally growled. “Losing the baby took a lot of blood, later the operation took even more. His chances are lower than when Frerin was born.”

Fili gently placed the baby next to Kili, and put his hand on his back, just like the first weeks after he was born. Frerin feeling his parents finally calmed down a bit. But Fili could feel just how cold Kili was. His body lifeless and drained of blood.

“Are you coming to the funeral?” His father’s voice shocked him.

“Whose funeral?” Fili was stunned.

“The baby’s.” Thorin added seeing the incomprehension on Fili’s face. “He deserves a proper funeral.”

Tears came to Fili eyes again, and slowly he nodded.

“I’d like to see him.” Fili told him sad.

“Come then.” Thorin told him grimly.

Fili silently walked after Thorin towards the chapel and crypts. Only a few closest friends and family were there. The tiny baby wrapped in cloth.

Bofur said a few words, and after a silent prayer they left Thorin and Fili in the crypt.

“Are you sure you want to see him?” Thorin asked, Fili just nodded. With trembling hands he reached to the cloth and gently unwrapped it.

“He’s beautiful...” Fili cried even more.

“He would have been a beautiful strong alpha.” Thorin admitted with pain.

“I killed him... by hurting Kili, by leaving him, I killed him...” Fili sat on the floor sobbing helplessly.

“You cannot undo what has been done.” Thorin wrapped the baby back into the sheets and gently placed the baby in the crypt he selected for him. Right next to his own omega father, and next to Fili’s omega dad. He closed the stone lid and gazed at Fili.

“You have to learn to live with what happened. And pray that Kili makes it.” Thorin told him and left him there in the crypt.

\-----

Kili was surprised to feel the warmth of the baby pressed into his side and on instinct still half unconscious he embraced the baby and put his hand on his back securing him.

His hand ventured towards his stomach, but it was flat, and his belly was wrapped in bandages and the fresh cut hurt like hell. He had little hope for the baby, he felt the blood take his life.

With effort he opened his eyes and gazed at tiny Frerin glued to his side and sleeping, and making sure his hand was on his back he fell back unconscious again.

\-----

When Fili came back to get Frerin, he noticed the way Kili’s hand was protectively on Frerin’s back, so instead of taking the baby, he decided to let him sleep peacefully next to his omega dad. Soon he leaned down resting his head on the bed, and cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up, he saw Kili’s eyes open. But he wasn’t looking at him or Frerin. He was staring at the ceiling. His eyes blank. Lifeless.

“How are you feeling?” Fili asked, but Kili did not answer. He did not even look at him.

“Kili?” Oin approached him, but Kili did not look at him as well. He touched his face, but Kili did not respond. He reacted only when Frerin began complaining, and he was swiftly lifted by Kili’s arms.

“Kili?” Oin asked again, but the omega did not react.

\-----

Kili wanted to die. He was trapped in a dream. Lost in a nightmare. They spoke to him, he saw their lips moving, he saw them want something, but he did not care. His baby... but deep inside he knew Frerin was not the baby. Not the baby he was expecting. He felt numb. He didn’t want to change anything, being a ghost, being invisible was so much better.

Bilbo tried to cheer him up, Ori came over, Nori came over, but he did not care.

When his pain eased, when his bandages were taken off, the alpha carried him back to his chambers.

It was nothing later. Staring into nothing. Eating nothing. Caring about nothing. Frerin the only person he felt any connection to. He did not care if he lived or died anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Fili watched Kili’s state in terror. He refused to talk to anyone. He was lifeless, only reacting to Frerin. Often keeping his hand on the flat now belly, searching for the baby. He would rarely eat, and he was interested in nothing. Past Kili was hyperactive, interested in everything. Talkative and attentive. Doing everything with passion. Now it was as if he was dead. This shell looked liked Kili, but it was as if Kili was not inside.

“How long will he be like this?” Fili asked Oin sadly.

“He might be like this forever.” Oin grimaced.

As weeks turned into months, Frerin was growing like crazy. He was already walking, talking and needed much more care. And it all went down on Fili’s shoulders. He loved Frerin, but slowly the boy was realising something was wrong with his dad. He would often point to toys, bring toys to Kili’s lap, but the omega never played with him. He would care for him, feed him, but his withdrawal prevented him from engaging more with their child.

Fili kept talking to Kili, try to connect with him any way possible. He kept asking him what he wanted to eat, what clothes he wanted to wear. He was trying to take him around, holding his hand tightly. There was one thing he could not do. If he ever tried to put the chain on Kili’s neck, it would always be taken off as soon as possible. Kili’s persistence hurt him, but no matter how much he begged Kili would always take it off.

As months passed by Fili felt lost. It was all hopeless. He thought nothing would surprise him, but then something he did not predict happened.

When he put Frerin to sleep in his chamber, and he returned to Kili’s bedroom to force him to bathe and go to sleep. Instead of having to undress and care for the omega, the omega was already waiting for him naked on the bed. The smell leaving no doubt in why.

“You want me to ease your heat?” He asked, but the omega did not look at him at all. “Kili... please talk to me.”

But the omega was silent. He was just laying there and waiting. The smell was agonizing. All his instincts demanding to fulfil the basic needs of his omega. He saw how his omega placed his hand on his belly, and that simple gesture broke his heart.

“You want a baby?” The asked the omega gently, but there was no answer.

Weighing his options, but feeling all his instincts demand he did what the omega wanted. With a deep sigh he leaned in and kissed the omega gently. When the omega’s arms went around his neck, there was no place for hesitation, his last defences down. It didn’t take long to pull off his clothes and bring the omega closer. Kili wasn’t exactly active, but his arms were around Fili’s neck and it was evident this was his version of willing.

As he pressed inside he heard the first sound come out of Kili’s mouth since he woke up. The deep moan of pleasure, thrilled him beyond reason. Soon it was a symphony of moans and gasps. As his body moved inside finding pleasure he could only dream about, he felt so much love for his omega. He embraced the omega tightly, as they rested on the bed.

“I’m going to sleep with you from now on.” Fili told him, but there was no answer apart from the omega snuggling into his arms.

He was awoken by a leg going over his lips gently nudging him. It was evident the omega did not have enough, and any sign he wanted more, was music to Fili’s ears.

“You want more my darling?” Fili mused with a smile. There was no answer apart from two long legs going around his hips. “Whatever you want honey...” Fili kissed him and flipped him into the bed.

The next days Kili acted like never before, he would just make a firm demand, one wish Fili could never refuse. The sex was not as good as before, mainly because Kili wasn’t all that active apart from initiating, but he did initiate. That was far more than he had done in the past months. Fili kept wondering if it was more about instinct or real love and affection. But he wasn’t going to complain.

As Kili’s belly began showing, there were a lot of accusatory glances at Fili, but he shrugged it off. Kili was happy. His hand on his belly, as if reassuring the child was there, and he would smile. That was far more than the last months. Fili kept an eye on him, took care of him, and even fawned over him. They slept together, still having a lot of sex, and Kili kept placing their tangled hands on the protruding belly. He was radiantly happy.

“Are you sure it’s good for Kili to have another child?” Bilbo asked him strongly, their twin omega boys were born with much difficulty, and despite being omegas they brought a lot of joy to the whole family. Gror and Fror had Thorin’s dark hair, and his blue eyes.

“That’s what he wanted.” Fili told him firmly. “And I will do anything to make him happy.”

“He does seem happy.” Thorin mused seeing the smile on Kili’s face as he was looking in the distance but his hand was on his belly.

The birth meant cutting Kili open again. Oin wasn’t happy, but it was the only way to bring the baby to the world. The operation was long, but finally the child was pulled out successfully.

“His womb won’t survive another baby.” Jenny growled at Oin as they were seeing the womb from the inside. “We need to start giving him herbs.”

“We will... don’t worry.” Oin assured her.

When Kili finally awoke sometime later, he immediately put his hand on his belly.

“Here he is...” Jenny carried the baby in.

She placed him in Kili’s arms, who had a huge smile.

“A beautiful alpha baby.” Fili admired their son. The baby had dark curly locks on his head, and when he opened his eyes to take a look at the world, his eyes were deep black.

“What are you going to call him?” Thorin asked from the doorway.

“I haven’t...” Fili began, but then something happened no one expected.

“Dior.” Kili’s voice sound a bit weak, but his tone was firm.

Both Fili and Thorin gazed at him stunned.

“That was your omega father’s name.” Thorin remembered.

But Kili did not answer anymore, his eyes only on his baby. Fili gently sat on the bed next to him and embraced him firmly. “Dior sounds nice.” Fili told him with a light smile and he gently kissed his forehead. Somehow for the first time in months he actually felt hope.

“I love you...” He gently told both child and omega, and held them as tight as possible. Perhaps with time Kili would finally come to himself.


End file.
